bathroom blues
by Sane-in-Insanity
Summary: Dean/Castiel — Two men, shaving cream, and a room full of sexual tension.


_Note: What can I say? Destiel is my OTP.  
Note2: I'm just assuming the fact that when Cas is an angel, his vessel doesn't function like normal human bodies, ie Cas doesn't need to shave. So, when he becomes human, he has to learn from scratch to do all these...necessities. _

* * *

**bathroom blues**

_Two men, shaving cream, and a room full of sexual tension._

* * *

"Being human is exhausting."

Dean glances up from the television and bursts out laughing when he sees the cuts and uneven patches of stubble on Cas' face. There's a particularly deep gash on the left side of his jawline that is seeping with blood. "I gotta say, even Sam did a better job at shaving when he first started."

"Maybe I should settle for a beard instead," Cas says, surveying his reflection against a mirror with a grimace. "How do you men do this every morning?"

"Most dudes nick themselves like hell when they first start out, but I mastered the art right off the bat," he announces with a grin. "Call it a natural talent."

"I may require a demonstration if I'm to stop giving myself facial scars," Cas mutters, resigned.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

"Using a good shaving cream is a must," Dean says, putting on a professional tone as he applies some white cream on his face. "It gives you a smoother shave and you get less razor burns this way."

Cas stares at Dean's reflection with intense blue eyes, then proceeds to slather on a ridiculously huge amount of cream on his face until it's dripping onto the bathroom tiles in big fat puddles.

"The hell you're doing, Cas?"

"If it gives me a smoother shave like you said, I would like it to be as smooth as possible," Cas explains. "I thought this would help."

Dean fights the urge to roll his eyes. He should be as supportive as he can if he wants to educate Cas on manly traditions. "As long as it covers the surface area, it's fine. No need to get all gung-ho about it." Dean picks up his razor and starts gliding it along his jaw. "Shave along with the hair growth—you don't wanna get ingrown hairs, and don't apply too much pressure, unless you wanna butcher your face."

Cas nods and tries to copy Dean, but fails epically when he gives himself a giant nick along his cheek. Cas scowls and glares at his razor. "You make it look too easy, Dean."

Dean finishes up and rinses his face with cold water. He turns to Cas, who's standing there with blood-stained cream dripping from his face. Dean might've laughed if he wasn't trying so hard to be accommodating. "Gimme that," he says, gesturing to the razor in Cas' grip. "I'll help you—just this once, you hear me?"

Wordlessly, Cas hands Dean the razor and resumes his staring. There is a long pause until Dean clears his throat and says, "Get on the counter."

Cas obliges wordlessly and it isn't until Dean is pressed up close and intimate between Castiel's open legs that he realizes this is very, _very _weird. His cheeks flush hotly as he runs the blade gently along Cas' defined jawline, feeling Cas' steady breaths fanning across his skin, warm and feather-light. Dean has to stop himself short when he realizes his own breathing his quickening at a dangerous pace.

"This is _never _happening again," Dean clarifies loudly as he switches to the opposite side of Cas' face.

"Understood."

Dean finds himself going at a slower pace than he normally does. He tells himself that he's just being careful not to nick Cas, not because he enjoys being in this position or anything. Dean bites lip sharply when he feels himself getting hard. He tries to distract himself by thinking of exploding airplanes, but to no avail. He presses closer against the counter in an attempt to hide his embarrassing ordeal, and feels Cas' breath hitch in surprise.

"I—uh—sorry," Dean mutters. "It's done. You can hop off now." He avoids Cas' piercing gaze when he rinses the blade, almost slicing his finger open in haste.

Dean is about to turn off the tap when Cas grabs and shoves him against the sink and attacks Dean's lips with his, tinged with lust and urgency and aftershave. Dean's brain stops working and before the world can stop spinning, he is kissing Cas back like hell is breaking loose. Dean knows he's probably going to regret this later, but for now, he doesn't give jack shit.

There are loud gasps, sharp grunts and wet kisses with running water in the background when Cas whispers in Dean's ear, low and hoarse. "If this is never happening again, I'd like to most the most of it."

Dean pauses in between fervent, possessive kisses just long enough to say, "Understood."

* * *

_Please feed me reviews! Like Destiel, reviews make me happy~_


End file.
